


eight bouquets

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, TW for blood, but its not that much so dont worry, jigyu RISE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon recieves weird bouquets and he's really scared.<br/>Mingyu, on the other hand, is rather excited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eight bouquets

**Author's Note:**

> • happy valentines day, guys!  
> • this is heavily inspired by ep. 2 of drama "madame antoine"  
> • if you find any errors, it's probably because 1. I typed it entirely on my phone 2. it was in the middle of the night 3. English is not my first language  
> • hope you'll enjoy it!

_7 days_

  
It's Sunday morning and the doorbell rings. Well, not exactly morning, because it's already 2 PM, but Jihoon's still in his bed.

  
"Mingyu-yah, open the door!" he shouts, but in response he hears only the shower running. Doorbell rings again and Jihoon swears under his breath, because now he really needs to get up and open to whoever decided to ruin his perfectly calm sleep. He doesn't even bother to check in the mirror how he looks, because he knows it's awful.

  
Jihoon opens the door in his pajamas, not expecting to see an unfamiliar man with enormous bouquet in his hands.

  
"Mister Lee Jihoon?" the man asks, and Jihoon only nods his head. The man smiles and gives him the bouquet before taking out some paper and a pen. "Please sign here," he says. Jihoon wants to ask what's going on, but he sees the logo on man's jacket, an opened letter with flowers coming out and a text 'Flower Mail'.

  
Shit. Shit shit shit.

  
Jihoon writes his name and the mailman leaves. He closes the doors behind him, and then stands there with the bouquet in his hands.  
He starts counting the roses, and the questions pop in his head one after one. Why he received them? Who send the flowers? And why only seven of fucking fifty are white?

  
He snaps out of it when he hears the bathroom door open. He looks up and sees Mingyu in his usual sweats with some old t-shirt on and damp hair indicating he just took a shower. He must have not dry himself properly, because the t-shirt clings to his chest too much and Jihoon thanks him mentally it's not white.

  
"What do you have there, hyung?" his flatmate asks, coming closer. "Roses? From who?"

  
"I..." He needs to clear his throat. "I don't really know. It came by flower mail."

  
"Whoah." Mingyu leans down to smell the roses. "It seems like someone likes you, hyung."

  
_They better not_ , Jihoon thinks, _because I like you_.

  
~*~*~

_6 days_

Jihoon is seriously pissed. Pissed at his uni, pissed at his professors, pissed at his life. So when he comes home he throws his backpack angrily on the floor and kicks it all the way to his room.

  
He wants to break something, but he knows he doesn't have the money to buy a new guitar or laptop, so he just covers his head with the pillow and screams, the sound coming muffled.

  
And about ten minutes later, when he calmed down a little, there's a doorbell. A fucking doorbell.

  
_This better not be Mingyu who forgot his keys again._

  
The boy opens and, to his surprise, sees the same man from yesterday, with the same bouquet of red and white roses wrapped in ecru, polka-dot patterned paper.

  
"Mister Lee Jihoon, delivery for you."

  
He takes it with dumb expression on his face, sings where he has to and says goodbye to the mailman.

  
The only thing he can say right now is,

  
"What the fuck?"

  
He puts the bouquet on the table and goes to find something where he can put it. The previous bouquet occupies his only vase, and it doesn't seem the second would get there too. Finally, he settles for a tall glass, one of those which Mingyu uses to serve his iced americanos, and pours water. Next he puts second bouquet into it and places it beside the first.  
He starts preparing dinner (well, it's just frozen pizza with homemade sauce but still) and his mind is still occupied with the mystery person who sent the flowers.

  
Mingyu comes home literally in the same moment Jihoon opens the oven to take out the pizza.

  
"Hyung, is this really what I think it is?" he asks excitedly, running up to him and watching as the older boy puts one piece of pizza on each of the two plates.

  
"No, it's obviously a salad," Jihoon automatically says, but that doesn't change Mingyu's expression. He takes one plate and immediately takes a bite. He regrets it right after, because the pizza is too hot and he opens his mouth and fans a hand in front of it, like it could help somehow.

  
"Gross," Jihoon remarks and sits beside the table, putting his own plate as well as the cutlery down.  
Mingyu finally gulps the bite and sits down opposite to Jihoon. Only then he notices the second bouquet.

  
"Wow, hyung, you got another?"

  
"Yeah, it seems like it," the shorter boy answers simply.

  
"That's kinda weird. You know, two days in a row."

  
"I know."

  
"But that person must really like you."

  
~*~*~

  
_5 days_

This time Mingyu opens to the Flower Mail man.

  
"Hyung, that's for you! Again!"

  
And Jihoon nearly panics when he sees another 50 roses. Who is that person? Who likes me to this extent they give me flowers? It isn't any creepy stalker, is it?

  
But Mingyu gets the situation handled, takes the bouquet and puts it in another glass when Jihoon signs to confirm he got the delivery.

  
"Jihoon-hyung, look at this!" Mingyu exclaims when the door closes and Jihoon walks up curiously to him.

  
"What is it?"

  
"Look at the amount of white roses!"  
Jihoon ogles three bouquets sitting on the table one beside one.  In the first, there are seven white roses. In the second, six. In the third...

  
"Three, four... Five." He counts again, but everything matches. "Like a countdown," he says to himself.  Then, a little louder, "Mingyu-yah, what's in five days?"

  
"Uh..." Mingyu thinks deeply. "Sat... No, Sunday."

  
"What's so special in..."

  
Mingyu suddenly cuts him off.

  
"I know! It will be the 14th, hyung! Valentine's day!"

  
Jihoon feels like his blood turned ice cold. It's the countdown to the Valentine's day. Shit.

  
"Mingyu, what if someone wants to confess to me on that day?" he asked, his voice slightly pitched higher than usual.

  
The younger boy smiles. " Well, that would be pretty awesome hyung, wouldn't it?"

  
"No," Jihoon says immediately and he realizes what he just did, but he can't take it back now. Mingyu frowns.

  
"Why? You already know who can it be?"

  
"No, but..."

  
"But?" Mingyu inquires and shit, Jihoon has to think about something fast. But before he can come up with something, Mingyu asks again. "Or maybe you like someone already and you worry it's not that person?"

  
"No, it's definitely not that," he cuts and locks himself in his room. He can't just admit it's Mingyu he's in love with, right?

  
He feels so pathetic right now, because somewhere out there is a person who clearly likes him, but he won't be able to reciprocate their feelings, because he loves his gross flatmate.

  
He tries to remember when he fell in love with Mingyu, but he can't. It just happened slowly and naturally, so when he finally noticed that the way he looks at Mingyu is more than platonic, he was already in too deep. And he even didn't like the guy at the begging! He's known him in high school and seriously couldn't care less about him. Just, he was Soonyoung's cousin, so he had to be nice to him. And at his second year of uni, when Soonyoung got a scholarship in the States, his friend offered him, that his cousin Mingyu, a first year, would live with him instead of Soonyoung himself. Jihoon was reluctant to the idea, but he rather had Mingyu in his flat than some stranger who can turn out to be a murderer or a pervert.

  
And living with Mingyu turned out to be quite nice after all. Too nice.  
Jihoon hoped he will fall out of love at some point. That it's just a crush. But he found himself falling for Mingyu day by day. Everyday.

  
And it was tearing him apart inside.

  
~*~*~

  
_4 days_

  
Four bouquets are sitting nicely in a row on the table, and Jihoon tries not to be nervous that much.

  
"But hyung, you should be excited, not nervous! Maybe that person will become the love of your life?"

  
"Doubt it," Jihoon mumbles. "But I see you're excited for us both."

  
"Yeah, of course," Mingyu rolls his eyes. "But really, this was so good idea, I wish I also thought about it."

  
"And who'd you send the flowers to, huh?"

  
"Wouldn't you like to know hyung," he says with a wink, and it gives a weird feeling to Jihoon's stomach. Very unpleasant one. Because his mind is shouting at him, 'what if Mingyu likes someone??'. It isn't exactly jealousy, no. More like... Inevitable sadness.

  
"Well, hyung, it was nice to chat but I need to go to work," taller boy says, glancing at his phone.

  
"Again?" Mingyu works at the coffee shop not so far away from their flat and recently went there two times more often.

  
"Yeah, someone got flu and I need to fill for them. It's killing me, really." He puts his jacket and shoes on. "Well bye hyung!" he says and leaves the house.

  
It feels empty without his loud, puppy-like self and Jihoon wonders if that's how it will feel when Mingyu'll finally find a boyfriend or girlfriend.

  
~*~*~

  
_3 days_

  
"Mingyu-yah, do you have any plans for Valentine's day?" Jihoon asks casually when he tries to fit the bouquet into the old beer bottle.

Mingyu looks up from his laptop.  
"Yeah, Seokmin will come for Netflix and chill."

  
Jihoon breaks the bottle.

  
"What?!" he screeches and no, it definitely shouldn't come off like this.

  
"Literal chill, hyung." Mingyu explains with laugh coloring his words. "Or rather 'crying because we are lonely ass fuckers and watching romantic comedies while eating ice cream like sixteen year old girls we really are'. Sounds good?"

  
"Yeah," Jihoon answers absentmindedly. He didn't even hear the second part, because he was looking with wide eyes at his hand, which is dripping red on the table. Fuck, he really isn't good with blood.

  
"Hyung? Hyung, something happened?" Mingyu's voice became worried, so he gets up from the couch and comes to see what is wrong. "Oh shit. Come to the bathroom with me, quick."

  
Mingyu takes Jihoon by his left hand and leads to the bathroom. Then, he takes out first aid kit and starts to take care of Jihoon's hand.

  
"I'm so sorry, I was just joking hyung, I didn't know you'd react like... That."  
"Me neither."

  
Mingyu's hand holding Jihoon's palm is big and warm, giving the feel of safety.

  
Jihoon never wants him to let go.

  
~*~*~

  
_2 days_

  
The closer to the 14th, the more anxious Jihoon is. Not to mention he cut his palm on the inside, so he barely can move his fingers, because it hurts so much (and it might blood again, which he's not ready for). He also can't believe that after Mingyu bandaged his hand, he put some Rilakkuma stickers on it. Seriously, this guy.

  
(The stickers are falling off of the fabric of the bandage, but Jihoon doesn't have a heart to take them off.)

  
The next bouquet comes that day and even the mailman engages him in a short conversation, saying something in lines of 'how long will it continue' and 'boy that shouldn't be a girl sending you flowers but the other way around'.

  
And Jihoon doesn't know if the man just told him it's girl that's sending him flowers, or just assumed it has to be a girl if he's a boy. Either way, he worries about the first one. Because one, he's really gay, and two, he barely has friends that are girls.

  
Wait. There's Yoorim, who sits beside him in one of the classes and they talk pretty much. But that can't be her, right? He knows how girls look when they're interested, and she didn't look like that. He only hopes.

  
~*~*~

  
_1 day_

  
Jihoon carefully examines the last bouquet. Well, he thinks it's the last, because there's only one white rose among fifty and the Valentine's day is tomorrow. And he hoped the final bouquet will come with some letter attached to it, but it didn't happen.

  
He is just really nervous right now. Because it would be awful of that person to send all these flowers and suddenly stop, not revealing themself or even just ending it properly.

  
"Well... Maybe you'll got something tomorrow?" Mingyu suggests, sitting on the couch and reading something for his classes. Or more like having a book on his lap and phone in his hand. "Like, I don't know, this person will come here with a teddy bear bigger than you?"

  
Jihoon glares at him.

  
"Don't you even start..."

  
"Okay, okay," Mingyu agrees quickly, before Jihoon can start yelling at him or whatever. "But I wish there were teddy bears bigger than me," he pouts.

  
"And how old are you, again?" Jihoon asks, looking carefully at every single bouquet, hoping to find some clue.

  
"Young enough to be pissed at the fact that companies aren't making teddy bears two meters tall."

  
Jihoon looks at him and in this moment he swears he could personally go and buy him that teddy bear, no matter if he had to go overseas for it.

  
He can't believe how smitten he is for this kid.

  
"By the way, how's your hand?" Mingyu asks.

  
"Uh..." The older boy looks at his bandaged palm. Most of the stickers have fallen off now, and the white fabric is a little bit dirty on the one side. "Fine... I suppose?"

  
"You suppose?" Mingyu seems worried. "Maybe we should go to the hospital?"

  
"No, don't even try taking me there."  
Mingyu looks at him for a while, but then he just sighs and goes back to his book. Or phone, Jihoon can't exactly see from where he's standing.

  
"But everything will be fine tomorrow, right?" he asks, and the boy can't tell if Mingyu means his hand or the fact that something will probably happen. Maybe both.  
"Yeah," Jihoon lies.

  
~*~*~

  
_Valentine's day_

  
Jihoon wakes up definitely too early. Well, 10 AM isn't actually very early, but he likes to sleep longer on the weekends.

  
But here he is, with a stomach aching from stress, waiting for something, anything to happen.

  
He paces nervously, going around the whole house, trying to occupy himself with games on his phone or his textbooks, but to no avail.

  
Then, the doorbell rings, and he feels like his legs are made from wood and he can't move them.

  
He's totally scared.

  
But Mingyu saves him, grabs his arm and leads to the door, opening them himself. And Jihoon sees the same mailman who was coming to their flat everyday for the last week.  
He signs the paper and takes the bouquet.

  
Fifty red roses. And an envelope.  
"Open it, hyung!" Mingyu says excitedly, while Jihoon feels like throwing up.

  
"No, you do it." He tries to give him the beige envelope, but the younger boy declines.

  
"No, it's for you, so you should open it."

  
"But..."

  
"Hyung, don't be a baby and open it!"

  
"Fine," Jihoon groans and opens the envelope, tearing the paper a little bit. There are two items inside. One, a card with Let's meet in front of the cinema written in neat handwriting. It seems familiar, but Jihoon isn't able to identify it. And...

  
Jihoon laughs.

  
"What is it?"

  
He shows Mingyu a ticket.

  
"It's for Deadpool. A fucking Deadpool movie."

  
"Well, that's good, isn't it? You told me you want to see that movie."

  
"Yeah, but..." Jihoon stops and looks at Mingyu with narrowed eyes.

  
"What?"

  
"You."

  
"Me?" Mingyu gulps.

  
"Yeah, you. You were planning this with that person, right? You were helping them. That's why you've been so excited for this. And that explains the choice of movie."

  
"Your accusations are wrong, hyung." Mingyu explains calmly. "I was excited because you're my friend. And basically any person can tell you'd rather see Deadpool than some romantic comedy."

  
"I don't believe you, Mingyu."

  
"But I'm not lying! I wasn't helping that person!"

  
"Really? Should we check?"

  
"How are you gonna..." Mingyu stops, when he sees Jihoon extending his hands to him. "No Jihoon, you're not tickling me to death again!" he shouts and starts running away. Unfortunately, their flat is painfully small, and so they end up on the floor, Jihoon kneeling over Mingyu and the taller boy is panting beneath him, out of breath because of laughing too much.

  
Finally, Mingyu manages to grab Jihoon's hands, and the boy loses his balance, landing straight on Mingyu's chest, their faces only inches apart.  
It goes weirdly quiet then, like the only sound in their flat were their breaths. Jihoon sees how the younger's eyes flick to look at his mouth and back, and shit, this could be that moment, he can just close the gap and kiss Mingyu and-

  
And then he's lying on the floor, his butt hurting from the landing, and Mingyu is standing up quickly.

  
"You should prepare for your date, hyung," he says, his voice weird, deeper than normal, before going to his room.

  
"Go fuck yourself," Jihoon says under his breath.

 

A couple of hours later, when Mingyu is still locked up in his room, Jihoon wonders if he should tell him he goes out. Deciding that yes, that would be nice of him, he knocks softly on the other's door.

  
"Come in."

  
Jihoon opens the door and sees Mingyu lying on his bed with his phone in his hands. Earphones are attached to it, but he took them off.

  
"Uh, I'm going. On this date or something."

  
"Yeah, don't be late."

  
Jihoon nods and turns to exit, but Mingyu's voice stops him.

  
"You look nice, hyung."

  
He feels his cheeks reddening. He looks at his simple outfit, maroon sweater with a white shirt beneath it. Nothing fancy.

  
"Thanks," he says softly and closes the door behind him.

 

Jihoon is definitely too early. It's about 40 minutes till the movie, and is so freaking cold outside, but he waits there. Waits for some unknown person, who he'll probably have to turn down because he's in love with his stupid, immature flatmate.  
He starts to play with the stickers that are left on his bandage, while his heart thumps so hard it may actually fall out of his chest. There are many people passing by, some of them entering the cinema. Most of that people are couples, tall men and beautiful women by their sides, or groups of teenagers.

  
It's ten minutes till the movie and Jihoon is biting his lip, looking at his not so clean shoes, when he hears footsteps coming to a stop in front of him. Then, someone clears a throat and Jihoon is seriously scared to look up.

  
"I'm sorry I made you wait Jihoon-hyung, I also had to change and prepare, you know."

  
His head snaps up faster than he thought it's able to.

  
"Mingyu?!" he asks with a non-believing tone. But there he is, as tall as always, as handsome as always, looking nicer than always in a long, black coat and white turtleneck peeking from underneath. His hair is styled and fuck, did he even do an eyeliner? "You're joking, right?"

  
Mingyu's smile falls a little as he frowns.

  
"No. Why? I'm meeting you in front of the cinema, like I wrote in that letter."

  
"But..." Jihoon doesn't know what to think anymore. Is Mingyu really the person who sent him all these flowers? "But you told me you're not the one who did this."

  
"I just told you I wasn't helping anyone with this. And that's true. Because I planned this and all. It was really cool, wasn't it?" His proud smile melts something inside Jihoon, but he still has his doubts. Mingyu never seemed interested in him, and he kept telling him he's his best friend. So what if...

  
"Kim Mingyu, if you planned this just in a friendly way, or to make fun of my feelings for you, then..." He pauses, realizing what he just said. But before he starts panicking, Mingyu beams at him.

  
"You're admitting you have feelings for me?"

  
"N-no-" Jihoon stutters. Mingyu leans down to him and pecks him on his mouth.

  
"And now?"

  
Jihoon is sure he's as red as tomato right now. Big, confused tomato.

  
Mingyu sighs. "I like you, hyung, and I'm not lying or making fun of you. I've liked you for a while now. But you were so oblivious... So I thought about confessing on Valentine's day. Trying to be romantic and all. Don't break my heart now."

  
And Jihoon doesn't really know what to say. 'I like you more'? Or maybe 'liking is for high school girls, I love you so fuck off'?

  
"Ah, the film is starting soon! Come on!" Mingyu takes Jihoon by his hand before he can say anything. They find their seats as the movie's starting, the producers' logos appearing on the screen.

  
They're in the last row, and during the movie Mingyu doesn't hesitate to put his arm around Jihoon's shoulders or take his hand in his, though it's not a romantic comedy. Jihoon is thankful it's dark, because he's still red.

 

After the movie, they go home in silence. Jihoon can't stand it and he finally speaks up.

  
"So you really like me?"

  
"Didn't I make this obvious?"

  
"So why didn't you kiss me today? You know, earlier, at home?"

  
Mingyu puffs his lips. His hands are in his pockets and he looks so hot walking like that, just like a model who escaped a runway.

  
"I was saving it for my confession before the movie. But it didn't quite go as planned," he laughs softly, not looking at Jihoon.

  
"Well, if I didn't have feelings for you, I would turn you down, you know. There's also that possibility."

  
"Nah, I knew you like me so I even wasn't thinking about that."

  
Jihoon stops abruptly.

  
"What? You knew? How?"

  
Mingyu also stops and finally looks at him. And smiles. And it's one of the sweetest smiles.

  
"I just noticed how you look at me. How you changed you behavior around me. Things like that."

  
Jihoon sends him a disbelieving look.

  
"Fucker. I thought you're just studying psychology, but you can't use it in real life."

  
"Surprise!" They start walking again. "But hyung, I haven't got a chance to say that earlier, so I'm asking now... Will you be my boyfriend?"

  
Jihoon chuckles, but takes him by the hand, and he feels butterflies in his stomach waking up.

  
"...fucker."

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be heavily edited as soon as I'm going to have access to my computer again. also I love jigyu, please love them too, bye


End file.
